A Lab Rats Gender-bend: Crush, Chop, And Burn Part One
by LabRatsFan2003
Summary: When Leah and her mom, Tyler, move into her step-mom, Donna Davenport's house, Leah discovers three bionic, super-human teens named Addie, Brett and Chance living in a secret underground lab in Donna's high-tech home.
1. Chapter 1

0.1

"Welcome to your new home Mr. Davenport!" Donna says as her new husband Tyler carries her bridal style into the massive mansion. (The tech mogul was to high profile to change her maiden name...).

"Why, thank you Mrs. Davenport."

"Absolutely, Mr. Davenport." Dawn says as the two newlyweds share a kiss.

"We get it- you got married." Leah says annoyed as she comes through the front door carrying the luggage. "It's getting old." Leah looks around at her new home.

"Wow!" She says in awe, dropping the luggage in the process. "You got this big house-just from inventing things?"

Donna nods in agreement.

"Way to go, dad. _That's_ a wife."

Leah turns her attention to a device near the couch.

"What the heck is that?" She goes to get a closer look. Donna rushes over to Leah.

"Huh? Oh... _that_ is my latest creation. Davenport Industries' first, completely interactive, 3-D TV." She turns it on and a holographic image of a baseball field appears in the living room. A crack of a bat hitting a ball is heard and a baseball goes flying. Leah backs up to catch the ball and ends up hitting the wall.

"Watch the face, termite!" a voice shouts from behind.

"Dad, I think the little voice inside my head is back..." Leah says jumping at the sound of that sudden voice.

"No, this is Edie. She's my smart home system." Donna points to the screen. The attention directs to the black and white electronic on the wall.

Davenport turns to the smart-home system. "Edie, this is my new stepdaughter, Leah."

Leah smiles at the mention of her name.

Donna continues talking. "Remember, I told you Leah and Tyler are moving in today?"

"Hey welcome..." Edie says with a fake chuckle. "...everything here is mine."

Leah's smile quickly fades.

"Hey, Leah, why don't you go check out your new bedroom?"

Her smile returns. "Ok."

"Go down that hallway..." Donna points towards the long hallway at the end of the room. "...and when you see the room with the video games, and the action figures, and the 50-foot-screen TV..."

Leah was getting excited with every word that came out of her stepmother's mouth. mouth. Her smile got bigger and wider. It sounds too good to be true.

"Keep walking- that's mine." Leah seemed crushed as Davenport finished her sentence. It _was_ too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

0.2

Leah walks down the halls and stops for a moment.

"This place is huge! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." She leans against the wall, unbeknownst to her she leans against a keypad revealing a secret elevator.

"Hello?" Leah says as she peeks inside the elevator. The door closes behind her. Leah screams as the elevator drops her fast deep underground beneath the large mansion.

 **...**

Leah is knocked off her feet as the elevator comes to a halt. Leah stumbles to her feet and peeks around the side of the elevator door. The elevator reveals Davenport's secret underground lab.

"Whoa!" she says admiring her new surroundings. "My new mom is Batman!"

Leah jumps as the lab doors open. She wasn't alone. She runs behind some yellow barrels, which she thought were conveniently placed.

 **...**

A teen girl with brown hair, in some sort of armor, runs in and scrambles to close the door. Her name was Chance. She was trying to get away from her older sister, Addie, who was looking for her ePod.

"Good luck getting in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" Chance said as she triumphantly blocked her sister from getting in. A loud bang is heard as Addie punches down the door. The tall girl flashes a grin at her younger sister.

"Well. There's another way to get in." Chance gives a nervous smile.

"Give me back my ePod!" Addie lifts her sister into the air with one hand.

"I don't have it!" Chance struggles to get out of Addie's grip.

Just then, a boy walks in with earbuds in his ears. It was Brett. "Hey." He says when he sees his two other siblings.

Addie turns her attention towards Brett. " _You_ took my ePod!" she exclaimed dropping Chance to the floor.

"Woah!"

"Justin Bieber Mega Mix-really?" Bret questions his sister's song choice.

"I find him soothing." Addie gives Brett a 'don't judge me' look.

Brett rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. He doesn't get too far before Addie shoots her laser eyes near him. Brett pauses and turns on his heels.

"Oh ho, I _know_ you didn't shoot that laser at _me_."

"Oh sorry. It was a terrible mistake-just like your face."

Brett gets mad and super speeds into Addie and pushes her- right into the yellow barrels where Leah was hiding.

Everyone paused as they saw Leah behind the barrels. Leah stood still in fear. Addie, Brett, and Chance screamed. This, in turn, made Leah scream and run the other way.


	3. Chapter 3

0.3

The three bionic teens have Leah cornered in front of a cyberdesk, giving her their own version on a battle stance.

"Okay, I don't play this card too often, but… DAD!"

Donna and Tyler come into the lab.

"Leah! There you are!" Leah runs and gives her dad a bear hug. Tyler looks around. "What is this place? Who are _they_?" He looks at the three teenagers.

"Uh-" Donna starts as she tries to make up a lie. "They, uh, are… a girl group, I've been working with, and uh...the twist is, one of 'em's a boy."

Tyler gives an 'I'm not buying it' look. Donna sighs in defeat. "All right, they're part of a secret project I've been developing-" She smiles smugly as her ego takes over. "-genetically engineered superhuman siblings." Leah and Tyler share confused looks.

"Tyler, Leah, meet Addie, Brett and Chance- the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed." Again, Donna's incredibly big ego takes over. "I don't wanna brag, but, I _am_ _incredibly_ smart."

Tyler turns towards Leah, unsure what to make of all this. "Don't look at me- I _told_ you to stay away from internet dating."

"So they're robots." Tyler says finally.

Addie, Brett and Chance all gasp.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, _no_ , he didn't!"

"No, no, Tyler, they're human…" Donna starts to explain. "I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities, controlled by a microchip implant in their necks." Tyler gives a confused look.

"It sounds a lot more complicated than it is."

Tyler furrows his brow.

"See, Addie is all brute strength," Donna says motioning to the bionic teenagers. "Brett has speed and agility, and Chance has super-senses and a superior intelligence."

Tyler starts to fake chuckle as he walks over to his wife. "Donna-hi-there are children... _living in our basement!_ " he raises his voice at the last part.

"Basement?" Donna scoffs. "This is a scientific habitat! Look- see, it's got a game room, and a rock wall- anything a kid could ask for. I created this place so they can train in the utmost of comfort and technology."

"It's true," Addie chimes in. "The toilets have seat warmers that _talk_."

"What do they say?" Leah asked, full of curiosity.

"Well it varies, depending on-"

"No." Leah says stopping Addie. It was clear where this conversation was going.

"Donna, I don't know what to make of all this." Tyler said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Some couples take a honeymoon to Hawaii, or… go on a cruise. Bionic teenagers were _not_ on our wedding registry."

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. This-" Donna motions to the bionic teenagers. "-is all very top-secret. But as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."

"I want to go to the Pyramids." Chance has a grin plastered on her face.

"I want to go to Paris." Brett says wistfully.

"I want to go upstairs." Addie looks up at the ceiling.

Leah interrupts everyone and stares at the three tubes in the back of the lab.

"Hey, what are those?" Leah asks, filled with curiosity. "Time machines?"

Donna chuckles at her stepdaughter's amusement. "No, they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop." She shifts her attention back to the tubes. " _These_ are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers. Where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Oh! Which reminds me, it's dinnertime."

"Yeah!" The three teens chant as they get in their capsules. Donna walks over to the cyberdesk and pushes a few buttons.

"Ready?" Donna pushes another button and pellets come raining down in all three capsules. "These are my patented protein pellets." Dawn explains as the bionic teens munch on their dinner. "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

0.4

"Okay, Chance," Donna says as Chase was getting into a battle stance. "Enemy grenade, three o'clock!" Donna throws a red energy ball at Chance. She quickly activates her force field.

"Hey! Why does she get a force field and I don't?" Addie complains at the sight of her younger sister's bionic ability.

"'Cause if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." Brett grabs a water bottle and throws it at Addie.

"Ow…"

"Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference- because I'm _awesome_ -" Donna points at herself smugly. "I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna go get waxed." The kids share disgusted looks. "Don't judge me." Donna walks out of the lab.

"Well," Leah says getting out of her chair. "I better get ready for school." Brett gets excited at the word 'school'.

"Ooh! I have always dreamed of going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." Brett does jazz hands.

"Yeah. All we do is eat, sleep and train for missions." Chance chimes in. "We're like human lab rats."

"Come on it can't be _that_ bad." Leah tries to comfort. She was interrupted by the sound of Addie running on a giant hamster wheel.

 **...**

"So, you've never left this room?" Leah says still curious about her new bionic stepsiblings.

The three nod.

"That explains the haircuts." Brett touches his hair, and Chance just rolls her eyes.

"I bet school's fun." Addie says changing the subject. "You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff." She shudders at the thought.

"Well, it's not fun when you're the 'smart kid'." Leah says, remembering the years of wedgies and teasing.

"Well, down here, _smart_ is considered superior." Chance remarks with a smug grin.

Brett and Addie look at each other, then at their younger sister.

"No it's not." they both say in unison. Chance flashes both of them a grimace. Leah gets an idea.

"Hey, you guys should come to school with me!" Leah figures she can use them to be popular. "You could be my bionic bodyguards!"

"Okay!"

"I'm in!"

"Let's go!"

"Not on my watch, laser brains!" Edie calls out. She closes the exit door.

"Aw, shoot. We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer." Addie says pointing out the obvious.

"I thought it was just in the living room!" Leah shouts.

"Nope! I'm _everywhere_." Edie's images suddenly appear on all the monitors.

"In my shower?!" Leah shouts again, this time a little more panicked.

"Yep. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean sport-o."

"Okay, we need to shut that thing _off_." Leah says, having a privacy invaded feeling.

"Never gonna happen, okay?" Chance opens to Edie's control panel, revealing a tangle of wires. "Edie is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take _years_ before-" Chance gets cut off by Addie ripping out Edie's wires.

"Aha! Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" Addie exclaims holding a ball of wires.

"Okay, come on," Brett interrupts. "If we're gonna go to school we should shower first, because two of us really stink." He points to his sisters.

Addie and Chance both lift up their arms and sniff. Chance gags, but Addie just shrugs.

…

Addie, Brett, and Chance get in their capsules. They get sprayed with a soap solution.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Addie shouts in delight, as this is her favorite part. They get doused in water, then dried by a built-in dryer. Afterwards, they change into normal clothes.

"Oh, great. You gave me his underwear by mistake." Addie points at Brett.

"Gross." Chance gave a disgusted look.

"What are you complaining about? I got a bra." Brett says twitching in uncomfortableness.


	5. Chapter 5

0.5

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Addie exclaims as they walk into Mission Creek High School.

"Ahh-ha-ha" Chance giggles as they walk past some boys.

"I can't believe we're actually at school. I am so excited!" Brett spots a lunch lady coming out of the cafeteria. "Oh, my first lunch lady."

He runs over and hugs her. Leah pulls her overexcited stepbrother off the poor woman.

"She smelled like fish sticks."

"Do me a favor and try to act like you've seen the world. I have a reputation to uphold here." Leah yells in pain as a jock gives her a wedgie. "Good to see you too, Steph!" Leah calls after her.

Brett turns around and sees two boys walking by. He jumps right in front of them. "Hi! I'm Brett! I like comic books and boy things." He extends a hand, but the two boys just look at each other and leave. He turns to Leah. "Did you see that? I have besties! I can't wait to stab them in the back!"

…

Addie notices a boy fumbling with his locker. "Here, dude, let me help you out with that." She says pulling the locker right off of its hinges and happily hands the boy the locker door.

"Addie!" Chance says noticing the broken locker. "Would you two quit goofing off? We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves."

*BRING*

"AAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH! Chance screams at the sound of the school bell. She drops down on the floor still screaming and covering her ears.

"What's up with crazy?" Leah says pointing to her screaming stepsister.

"She has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing." Brett says looking down at Chance.

"What was that?" Chance finally says after the ringing stops.

"It's called a bell," Leah explains. "It rings every 40 minutes, eight times a day. So...have fun with that."


	6. Chapter 6

0.6

"I HATE gym class…" Leah says looking across the basketball court.

"Why?" Addie asks curiously.

A basketball gets handed to Leah. She tries to dribble the ball but it ends up bouncing on her foot. Hard. "AAAH!" Leah squeals in pain. " _That's_ why." Leah sits down at the bleachers to rub her aching foot.

So big deal- you can't play basketball. Chess club's where all the action's at." Chance gives a goofy grin. Addie and Leah just stare at her, unamused.

Brett gets thrown a ball. "What do I do?" he says panicked.

"Throw it." Leah says frantically, only realizing she should've been more specific when the ball hits a unsuspecting girl in the face. "To someone who's _looking_."

Brett runs over to the girl, who was holding her nose. "Wow! You caught that with your face!"

 **...**

Leah walks out to the basketball court. "Just _once_ I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces."

"Then why don't you?" Chance questions.

"Look at me!" Leah gestures to herself. "There's more meat on a dog bone!"

"Yeah, but now you have us to help you." Addie grabs Leah by the back of the shirt and shorts.

"Huh?" It takes Leah a moment to process this. "Wait-what? No! These are my good drawers!" Addie throws Leah towards the basketball hoop.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

She grabs hold of the hoop, only for a few seconds, then falls and lands on her back. Addie, Brett and Chance cringe. Everyone stares at Leah, in disbelief, then they start cheering.

"Yeah, I got mad skills!" Leah says soaking in all the applause.


	7. Chapter 7

0.7

"Hey, honey." Tyler says when Donna comes running down the stairs. Ignoring her husband, Donna runs over the couch and into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay, so we have kids living in the basement, _and_ we walk on the furniture- got it." Tyler says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The alarm in the lab went off Edie's been disabled, and the kids are gone." Donna frantically tries to reactivate the smart home system.

Edie appears on the screen. "Those animals yanked my wires! And one of 'em manhandled my motherboard!"

"Where are the kids?!" Donna demanded, brimming with frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me, or the husband you replaced me with?! You know, I might like a new pair of shoes, too!"

"EDIE!" Donna shouts.

"Fine! They went to school with…..Leah." Edie sneers.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. They can't go to school- not with their glitches!" Donna starts pacing the room.

"What… glitches?" Tyler asks sounding worried.

"Because they're human, their emotions can trigger their bionics-if one of 'em gets a little nervous or upset or even a little bit too happy…" she pauses a bit. "They could take out everything from here to Tijuana."

"What?! You did _not_ mention this on your profile." Tyler shouts.

"Come on!" Donna motions towards the door and they both run.


	8. Chapter 8

0.8

"Attention, students! The pep rally is starting. Go, Dingoes!"" says a voice through the P.A. system.

"Let's get fired up…" The pep cheer starts.

"Here ya go baby." Leah says as she autographs a boy's basketball. Addie and Brett walk into the gym.

"You guys rock! Ever since gym class, everyone wants to be my friend. _And_ there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies."

"It's the least we could do." Brett says turning to Leah. "You gave us our first taste of freedom."

"Yeah, and our first taste of Salisbury steak. Uh, _yum_. Addie adds, pulling a steak from her pocket and takes a bite.

"Where were you?" Leah asks Chance as she walked into the gym.

"Computer lab, taking med school courses. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?" Chance said with a smug look on her face.

"Aw, look. The doggy likes me." Addie says noticing Dewie Dingo coming close to her.

"Okay, doggy, that's enough."

The dingo, however, ignores her continuing to mess up Addie's hair.

"Hey, I said that's enough!" Addie continues trying to push the mascot off of her.

A girl walks up to Brett. She had a red swollen nose. "Hey, I'm Karsyn. Aren't you the boy that tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?"

"Oh! You remembered!" Brett says with a smile.

"I'm warning you, dog, you're messin' with the wrong gal!" The mascot grabs Addie and drags her out of the gym.

"So, there's this party tonight. You wanna go?" Karsyn asks.

"A party? I've never been to one." Brett starts, then realizes how lame that sounds. "I mean, yes, I have! My whole life's a party! You're invited. Wanna dance?" he starts to dance awkwardly.

"No! It's my Salisbury steak!" Addie returns, dragging the dingo hanging onto her ankle.

Leah looks at Addie then turns to Chance. "Why are Addie's eyes turning red?" she whispers to Chance.

Chance looks at her sister nervously. "Oh, no! Her heat vision!"

"Her _what_?"

"It's a glitch. Whenever she gets too upset, her heat vision acts up!"

Addie shoots fire out of her eyes, right at the annoying mascot. Causing the costume head to catch fire. A quick-thinking student grabs a fire extinguisher and puts it out.

"We're Dingoes, we're here there's nothing- Watch out!" the cheer is interrupted by the dingo running wildly. The cheerleaders run. One of them gets thrown up in the air, and stars falling. Brett notices, and uses his superspeed to try and catch her.

"I got her! I got her!" Brett throws his hands up to catch the cheerleader, but misses, by a lot. "Oops. Overshot it. But don't worry, I know a chiropractor in the Philippines."


	9. Chapter 9

1.0

"Do you realize what you have done?" Donna says filled with anger and disappointment. "I had to write a check to that school for _30 grand_ to make this go away."

"For 30 grand, _I'll_ go away." Leah remarks.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." Brett explains.

"Oh, come on Donna, they're just kids." Tyler tries to reason with his wife. "When I was their age, me and Fionn Micklejohn, we snuck and we crashed-" He notices the distressed look on his wife's face. "You know what? I'm not helping."

Donna turned her attention back to the three teenagers. "Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad."

"Oh...well, there goes _that_ dream." Addie mutters.

"Look, I know you're mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today- they made _me_ popular." Leah points to herself. "I got game!"

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Chance adds, grinning.

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party!" Brett chimes in. "By a girl!"

"How exciting!" Tyler gets excited. "We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do-" He stops himself. "Again, not helping."

"That's it. Leah, you are banned from the lab." Donna orders. "And you three are to have _no_ contact with the outside world. No talking. No texting. No nothing."

"Ooh! What about the lost art of Pantomime?" Addie starts acting like a mime trapped inside an invisible box.

"GO TO YOUR TUBES!" Donna yells unamused.


	10. Chapter 10

1.0

"Do you realize what you have done?" Donna says filled with anger and disappointment. "I had to write a check to that school for _30 grand_ to make this go away."

"For 30 grand, _I'll_ go away." Leah remarks.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." Brett explains.

"Oh, come on Donna, they're just kids." Tyler tries to reason with his wife. "When I was their age, me and Fionn Micklejohn, we snuck and we crashed-" He notices the distressed look on his wife's face. "You know what? I'm not helping."

Donna turned her attention back to the three teenagers. "Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad."

"Oh...well, there goes _that_ dream." Addie mutters.

"Look, I know you're mad, Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today- they made _me_ popular." Leah points to herself. "I got game!"

"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Chance adds, grinning.

"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party!" Brett chimes in. "By a girl!"

"How exciting!" Tyler gets excited. "We gotta get you clothes and shoes, and we'll do-" He stops himself. "Again, not helping."

"That's it. Leah, you are banned from the lab." Donna orders. "And you three are to have _no_ contact with the outside world. No talking. No texting. No nothing."

"Ooh! What about the lost art of Pantomime?" Addie starts acting like a mime trapped inside an invisible box.

"GO TO YOUR TUBES!" Donna yells unamused.


	11. Chapter 11

1.1

"So, do all fuzzy animals have boys inside them or is it just the dingoes?" Addie questions about the mascot at school, breaking the silence in the room.

Chance turns to her 'mentally challenged' older sister. "If Mrs. Davenport's such a great scientist, then how come I'm not a little stronger and your not a _lot_ smarter?" She goes up close and says the last three words in Addie's face.

"I don't know...but does this hurt?" Addie punches Chance across the back.

"GAAHH!" Chance grunts in pain.

"Now I'm never gonna have a girlfriend." Brett complains. "Guess I'll just keep fake-kissing that wall." Addie gives him a disgusted face. "Oh, we've all done it!"

"Leah, what are you doing? You're not allowed to be down here!" Chance points out as Leah walks through the doors of the lab.

"I know. But you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"

…

"It's in your living room!" Leah announces as they go upstairs.

"Do the Leah! Do the Leah! Do the Leah! Do the Leah! Now just the sexy people!" Leah starts dancing wildly.

"Leah, I can't believe you did this!" Chance says with a grin.

"Yeah. I owed you guys, and since you couldn't go, I brought the party here. Cheese curl?" Leah holds up a bowl of cheese curls.

"Hey, what about your dad and Davenport?" Addie questions.

"They're at dinner. They'll be gone for hours." Leah explains. "Jamie get your head out of there. It's a microwave."

 **...**

"Karsyn!" Brett exclaims seeing the girl and her swollen nose.. "Is that thing throbbing?" He says pointing out Karsyn's nose.

"Yeah! And if it's not better by Monday, They're gonna drain it."

Brett gives a disgusted look.

…

"Careful there, buddy." Chance says seeing Addie grabbing a slice of cake. "That cake has approximately 47 grams of sugar. If you eat it, you'll be bouncing off the walls for hours."

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause I just had 12 pieces!" Chance grabs a fist full of cake and eats it.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Addie grabs the cake and shoves it in her mouth. "Raahhhh!" She joins Chance in jumping on the couch.

At that moment, Davenport and Tyler walk through the front door at the look in shock at the chaos of a party.

"WHAT THE-" Donna yells. She is interrupted by the sound of a loud horn.

"Hey, you're back!" Leah says as she comes riding in on a mini car. "How did _these_ people get here?" She fakes innocence.

"You are in _big_ trouble, missy." Tyler says to his daughter.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming." Donna starts with faux calmness "GET OUT!"

All the teenagers head towards the door.

"You kids have really done it this time." Donna says, with disappointment evident in her voice. "And who gave Edie cake?!" She motions to the cake smeared electronic on the wall.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." Leah explains.

"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." Donna corrects. She turns her bionic kids. "Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently."

"What?" All the kids say in unison.

"What part of 'no contact with the outside world' did you not understand?"

"Where are we going?" Brett asks.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." Donna answers.

"But this is _home_." Addie starts. "This is where I get my meaty-flavored pellets."

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff." Donna demands. Sad-eyed, the teens obey, and go down to the lab.

"This isn't fair. They're my best friends." Leah storms out of the living room.

"Donna, when are you going to realize that they're not just science projects? They're teenagers." Tyler walks out of the living room, leaving his wife something to think about.

"Any chance we can ship him off, too?" Edie asks, appearing on the screen.

"No!"

"Okay, just checking."

…

"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." Brett says glumly while absentmindedly combing his hair.

"I think Leah's really gonna miss us." Chance points out.

"Yeah, me too." Addie says, as Leah is hanging onto her leg, asleep. "Think we should wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep." Brett says with a slight chuckle.

"But she's drooling on my socks." Addie complains. The three close their capsules and go to sleep, worrying about the day ahead.


End file.
